sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
America's Next Top Sim / Cycle One / The Girl Who Was Fired
'The Girl Who Was Fired '''is the seventh episode of '''Cycle One '''of America's Next Top Sim. It focuses on the girls fighting for their way into the top three spot. The Girl Who Was Fired ''The next day after Julia's elimination Crim: Girls gather round in the lounge Girls: Hey Crim Crim: Let me read you a story The girls sit on the couches Crim: Once there were eight model girls, looking to become a superstar, one by one they fell to the ground, and our story will begin here. The first girl was Londyn, she was a mess, she only loved drama, she had to go. The next girl was Betsy, an emotional girl, her feelings were the reason she got the hurl, then there was Shelly, what a poor soul, robbed by the queen Crimmy Crimmy hoe, now there was Julia, she started strong, but she fell apart when the girls got her down, she's now gone, but you're still here, who's going to the top three, it's my time to hear Crim: That's right girls... you're the top four... now this week will be very hard Demi IC: Kerry is fucked Crim: The theme is: Jobs Kerry: What Crim: You will be assigned a job one of your relatives have Malaysia: Oh god Crim: You get dunkin' donuts worker Malaysia Kerry: LMAO Crim: You get a nun Kerry Malaysia: LMAOOOO Demi IC: I WAS SCREAMING WHEN KERRY GOT A NUN Kerry:... Crim: Demi you get business worker Demi: Woop, thanks mom Crim: And Liberty... you get retail worker Liberty: Yayy Crim: The outfits are at 86 Studio so head over there Crim: Bye girls Girls: Bye Demi: This will be so fun 86 Studio, the girls are getting ready Tom: Perfect Claire: Amazing makeup Micheal: Great body Tara: I'm ready for the photos... Girls: Alright Tara: So you're all going to be posing together.. so get on set Tara: First up... I want angry, pretend you're fighting everyone Demi: This will be easy Tara: Perfect... yess werk queens Tara: Now.. give me happy workers Malaysia: Ugh touching Kerry Kerry: Shut up rat Tara: Yes amazing... Kerry that smile looks very forced... loosen up a bit, perfect Kerry: eeee Tara: Ok girls... last one... pose however you want with a 5cm gap from each other, taking it in, 3, 2, 1 ... perfect File:7_-_Liberty_Work.png|Liberty File:7_-_Kerry_Work.png|Kerry File:7_-_Demi_Work.png|Demi File:7_-_Malaysia_Work.png|Malaysia Tara: Well that's a wrap on the second to last photoshoot of the season Demi: Woop Tara: Now critiques are in one hour, so head over to the judging panel, everyone will be there One hour later the girls are at the judging panel... Crim: Welcome girls... to the final critiques Crim: First up Liberty Tom: I love this Liberty... it's great Claire: Makeup is flawless Micheal: Body shape is perfect Tara: And that pose... I'm living Crim: Well done Liberty... and your personality has really shone through Liberty: Thank you judges Crim: Next Kerry Micheal: Your waist is perfection Claire: Makeup is right Tom: The shoes don't match the outfit... my only problem... Crim: Alright thanks Kerry Kerry: Thank you judges Crim: Next Demi Demi: Hey judges Tom: 100% Perfection Claire: The weave is sitting right, the makeup is amazing, good job Micheal: It's great Tara: You've really held your own this season, well done Demi: Thank you Crim: Thank you, next Malaysia Malaysia: Hi everyone Tom: You look great Tara: I love the look behind me pose... great Micheal: Everything is perfect about you Claire: Well done girl Crim: Thanks Malaysia Malaysia: Thank you Crim grabs the cards Crim: This is the hardest choice yet... but I'm confident in it Crim: The winner of the jobs challenge is... Crim: Demi... well done Demi: I made top 3 wow, thank you Crim Crim: Next Crim reveals the card Crim: Malaysia Crim: You're still in the race Malaysia: Thank you Liberty IC: I don't wanna go home... I've worked so hard to get it Liberty breaks down IC Crim: The girl moving onto the final three is... Crim shows the card Crim: Liberty... you're still in the race Liberty: Thank you so much Crim: Kerry... you could've made it... but your personality is terrible... you may now leave Kerry: Fuck you, I'm too good for this show bye All of a sudden a monkey breaks in and drags Kerry bye the weave back to the house At the house Kerry: I've been eliminated, I don't care, I'm the best model on this season, and will be the best in the next, bai America In the judging room Crim: My top three... well done my girls Girls: Woop Crim: It's been a cut throat battle, but you made it here... but this mean it's time to really push through... good luck... you may head back to the house The girls leave and the judges clap Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes